


Dreams

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e14 Memorial, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: The memories created by the Nakan memorial are so vivid Tom and Harry can't tell if they're real or not.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 12. The prompt is "dreams."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

_ Please, don't hurt us. Please, please, he's no threat to you. Please..._

Harry jerked awake, and realized the shots and screams echoing in his mind weren't real. He was in his quarters, not trapped in a cave system. A bad dream. Again. He was exhausted, but every time he shut his eyes, he was back in those tunnels again. 

He'd killed them. He knew it. An unarmed woman and her elderly, confused father. The memories would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Dazed, terrified, hating himself, he looked around for a way out...and saw the pills the Doctor had given him. He grasped the vial with fumbling hands, and swallowed two capsules dry. They helped, a little. But not enough. He took some more. And more.

It took longer than he expected to swallow them all. Even with water, they didn't go down easily. They sat heavily in his stomach, making him nauseous, and he was afraid he would throw up if he tried to take more too quickly. But he kept at it, carefully and patiently, and eventually the vial was empty. 

* * *

_ It was his companion's absence that awoke Tom. He felt the cool air as the young man left their bed. Harry hadn't been right since Tarakis. Neither of them had. Concerned, Tom looked around. Outside the tent, he found Harry, plasma rifle propped in front of him. He was so intent on what he was doing he didn't notice Tom. _

_ Tom's blood ran cold. Harry held the muzzle of the gun at his own head, and was groping for the trigger. He couldn't quite reach it, though, giving Tom the opportunity to rush forward and snatch the weapon away. "How could you?" he demanded.... _

Tom woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams of the past few days had been horrible, but this was possibly the worst yet. Had these things really happened? Had Harry been so distraught he'd tried to kill himself to assuage his guilt?

Tom shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream-image of Harry's stricken face wouldn't leave him. Soon, he gave up, throwing on some clothes and heading for Harry's quarters. He'd just check on him, just to be sure....

There was no answer at his signal. Harry was probably asleep. Tom should leave him alone. But he couldn't shake his feeling of foreboding. He was reaching up to tap in the override codes, when suddenly the door slid open.

Harry stood there, swaying slightly. "Tom," he said. "What are you doing here?"

The words were slurred, just a little. "Harry, have you been drinking?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Not a drop," Harry said. 

Something definitely wasn't right here. Tom entered Harry's quarters. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. He spoke with the slow, careful precision he used when he was drinking. Harry hated to sound drunk. "Look, Tom, it's really late, and I'm tired. Could this wait until tomorrow?"

Tom glanced around the cabin. No bottles or glasses. He stepped nearer to Harry, looking closely at him. He didn't smell like alcohol. Tom frowned. He did smell odd, though. His breath was slightly bitter...medicinal. And his pupils were hugely dilated, despite the brightness of the room. 

"Harry, did you take some of the pills the Doc gave you tonight?"

Harry nodded.

"How many?"

Harry shrugged.

Uneasy, Tom searched for the vial. And found it on the table by the bed...empty.

"Harry, did you take all of these?"

"No," Harry said. His voice was very slurred now. "I...um...spilled them." 

"No, you didn't," Tom said, going cold. "Harry, why?"

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep, Tom." Harry dropped onto his bed, eyes slipping shut.

"Paris to sickbay."

"Go ahead, Mr. Paris."

"Doc, I think Harry's overdosed on the neural suppressors you gave him."

"How many did he take?"

"The whole vial."

There was a startled silence. "Bring him down here."

The Doc hadn't called for an emergency beamout, so presumably this drug wasn't that toxic. Tom grabbed Harry's wrist and jerked him back on his feet.

"Tom, do you know what time it is?" Harry complained.

"Yes. Time to get you to sickbay." He hauled Harry out the door and down the corridor, not caring that his friend was barefoot and dressed only in his pajamas. 

Harry came along, complaining but not putting up much resistence. There was a moment when Harry tried to go to sleep on the turbolift floor that Tom wished _he'd_ called for emergency beamout, but he managed to drag Harry to Sickbay.

The Doc was waiting. Harry was reeling by then, kept on his feet only by Tom's support. Tom picked him up and placed him on a biobed. Harry seemed content to lie there. The Doctor began scanning. 

"He'll be all right," he said. "But it appears he did take the whole vial." 

There was a flurry of activity as the Doctor removed Harry's gastric contents via medical transport, and injected an antidote to the overdose of neural suppressant. Tom assisted, as he'd been trained. Harry was soon alert, though not very happy to find himself in sickbay. 

"Mr. Kim. Did you intend to harm yourself?"

Harry considered that. He looked at Tom, rather than the Doctor, when he answered. "No. I just...didn't want to dream any more."

It was something Tom could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> No real Harry/Tom, but I tagged it that way because my original vision for this story was that Tom and Harry got the memories they got because those two soldiers were lovers. (It did seem like the memories they got were somehow matched to the person who got them. Chakotay was the commander, Harry was a young, inexperienced soldier, Neelix's first thought was for the children, etc.)
> 
> I might eventually continue this, but right now, ack, the deadline looms.


End file.
